secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
39th Mechs No Longer In Service
This page is dedicated to now-obsolete Mech Designs that have been declassified SZ.02b The Squeezetronicksz Cyberindustries SZ.02B Heavy Powered Exoskeleton was the first suit used by the Black Watch during its founding. The 02's armament includes a pre-production H-22 Minigun attached to the chassis, small dumbfire Rocket Pod, smoke grenade launcher, and optional pre-production H-22's, fire-linked with the mounted one. The SZ.02B is a weapon, albeit one still around out of nostalgia. A commercial version is available at SqueezetronicksZ CyberIndustries. The original SZ.02b, photo taken in Osteria|frame|right Marauder Combat Suit The only 39th Mech not built ground up by SqueezeOne Pow, the Marauder Mk1 was a prototype built to test the effectiveness of general enlisted troops in combat mech gear as opposed to trained pilots. The program proved a success and a new suit was commissioned, codenamed the SZ.03b, to allow for more effective usage. The Marauder Mk1 (and Mk2) and its unique appearance are now only a part of 39th history SZ.03A The SZ.03A was the second mechsuit built by SqueezeTronicz Industries. a prototype armor suit, a cross between combat armor and power armor, the SZ.03A is still classified and thus a picture is unavailable. SZ.04 "Crab" The SZ.04 is the grunt mech of the 39th. With available mountings for two weapons, a built in smoke grenade launcher, and an integrated defense system, the 04 can fulfill a range of roles. Smaller in height than the 06, it's ideal for indoor combat. Ideally, one or two SZ.04s will support a squad of 3-4 infantry troops. The declassified armament list for the SZ.04 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) H-22 (R Mount) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Mount) BV-6 Mobile Support Artillery (R Mount) EXPERIMENTAL SZF.02 The first military aircraft built by the 39th, the SZF.02 is a cross hybrid Mech/Jet. Some have called it a piss colored fish or a flying octopus. Most just run from it. The SZF.02 has been phased out due to the new Havok System and replaced with the Redtail Air to ground attack craft. SZ.06 Mk.II http://images.wikia.com/secondlife/images/0/0a/THE_SZ.06_MECH.jpgThe SZ.06 Mk.IIAdded by Fooks The next generation in mechanized armor, the SZ.06 is a full fledged mech. The 06's standard issue loadout is a M-73 20mm Submachine gun and a built in smoke grenade launcher. However, the 06 is completely modular and can be configured for various operations. The Integrated Mounted Weapons System Array (IMWS) allows for up to 4 weapons systems to be loaded on any particular 06 to allow for quick customization to serve in many combat roles. The declassified armament list for the SZ.06 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) M-79 SMG (L or R Hand) H-22 (R Shoulder, R or L arm mounted) Combat Shield (L Hand) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Shoulder) PHA-02 Sniper Railgun (Both hands) {Limited Use} BV-6 Mobile Support Artillery (R Shoulder) EXPERIMENTAL SZ.11 PALADIN Not much has been declassified about this new high-tech Mech. The newest edition to the 39th Arsenal, so far the SZ.11 has been seen only in the use of officers and commanders within the 39th. SZ.07 "Emu" The SZ.07 Emu is a hybrid walker/hover platform based off the SZ.06 platform. Completely modular like the 06, the Emu will fill multiple roles including recon and communications. It stands approx. 10m high. In Hover mode, it will be capable of transporting 4 to 6 infantry troops. Currently under final development. The declassified armament list for the SZ.07 is as follows: Smoke Grenade Launcher (Internal) H-22 (R Mount) Dumb Fire Rocket Pod (L Mount) SAM Launcher (L Mount) {Limited Use} PHA-02 Sniper Railgun (R Mount) {Limited Use} Although technically the SZ.07 has not be decommissioned it is now out of active service. =Flight Units= SZF.10 Heavy TransportBlack WatchEdit http://images.wikia.com/secondlife/images/8/83/Szf10.jpgThe SZF.10 Heavy TransportAdded by SqueezeOne Pow The SZF-10 is a modular, multi-role, heavy VTOL Aircraft/Mech hybrid used for mech and troop/mech aerial transport with future applications for heavy gunship. Current armament includes H-22 and Rocket Pod (usable in either mode), as well as passenger operated forward coaxial turret (flight mode only). Category:Builds